


Furniture

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [6]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: Tony can’t help but notice Blaine’s energy and a strange fondness for climbing on furniture while performing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love how energetic and sometimes dramatic both Tony and Blaine can be. It’s one of the traits they easily share. This is just a little fluff piece exploring that. For the first time, I’m not really sure exactly where to put this in the timeline because it actually kind of weaves in-between several stories. Blaine is still firmly at Dalton in this story.

***

The first-time Tony notices it is when he is sitting in his living room watching old clips Jarvis has managed to dig up in his search off the internet and wherever else he could hack into. 

He had just returned from Afghanistan and his captivity a few days before and was still recovering. After spending some time with his son Blaine, he had sent him back to school where he belonged just that morning. The quiet in his house all the sudden was oppressive leaving Tony with lots time to think. That lead him unfortunately to the overwhelming realization in his mind that he had just missed another chunk of time out of his son’s life he was never going to get back again. 

So, he asked Jarvis to find videos new and old for him to watch. The A.I. dutifully complied and came back with dozens of clips of Blaine doing various activities in different places, but mostly they were of the Warbler performing. The teenager would doubtlessly have been outraged at the blatant invasion of privacy, specially since several of the clips were probably illegally obtained. But given that he wasn’t there in person to complain Tony felt no remorse. 

He would just be sure to not ever tell him about it…

Tony had been sitting there on his couch for a few hours now absorbing every little movement and detail. Marvelling in his son’s talent and the overwhelming energy he brought to his performances regardless of whether they were real or just a practise. 

At that moment, he was watching a video from the security footage of the Warbler’s rehearsal room. He had seen enough of the conversation before the performance started to know that they were rehearsing a number they had been thinking of doing at last years Sectionals. At first, he was so enthralled that he didn’t realize his son was no longer standing on the ground.

Blinking a little in surprise he watched as Blaine sung and danced on top of a low-lying table then jumped down, ran and jumped up on top of a different table to do the same there.

“Huh.” He muttered to himself.

Tony just shrugged. The rest of the team seemed to be loving it so maybe it was just a thing they did?

***

He thought nothing of it until he noticed it again, this time in person.

It was a few months later when Blaine had come during the holidays to have Christmas with Tony for the very first time. 

Christmas and New Years were over and Blaine was scheduled to return back to Ohio in another day or two. Having not done any work at all over the week between the two holidays Tony had been doing a working blitz down in his workshop for the last several hours. Emerging a little bleary eyed, hungry and feeling more than a little guilty when he realized just how long he had shut himself in his workshop while his son was in town he was intent on finding Blaine as quickly as possible to apologise.

He hadn’t however expected to find the teenager practising a song in the living room dancing along the back of the sofa. He was in his pajamas and clearly fresh from a shower given the distinctive lack of gel in his hair.

Stopping at the top of the stairs Tony watched for several moments as Blaine hopped easily from the back of one couch to another clearly so lost in his performance that he didn’t realize he had company. As the curly haired boy finished and jumped down to the ground he spun around in surprise suddenly having must of heard the shifting of Tony’s feet or something.

“Oh! Hey Dad! You done finally?” Blaine asked easily unembarrassed about being caught dancing on the furniture.

“Yeah. Sorry about that Kiddo.” Tony said eyeing him. “I had no idea it had been so long since I went down there. You got something for dinner ok?”

“Yup! Jarvis ordered me some Chinese food. There’s leftovers in the fridge if you’re interested.” Blaine said sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV. “Want to watch a movie?”

“Sure. Sounds good. I will just… go… food…” Tony said awkwardly pointing to the kitchen.

“Ok.” Blaine smiled warmly.

Huh.

***  
Then next time it was brought to his attention it wasn’t actually Tony that noticed it first. 

Blaine had come to visit for the weekend again, to the Tower this time. The other Avengers were in town and the teenager always enjoyed spending time with them when he could and Tony couldn’t help but notice that they seemed to enjoy spending time with Blaine too. Unfortunately, their plans had to be delayed when Tony unexpectedly got called into a strategy and of all things budget meeting with Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Fury. Clint was no where to be found, probably hiding in the vents to avoid the meeting, and Thor was expected to arrive later in the day.

Tony had apologised profusely to Blaine for having to leave him alone but the teen just smiled and waved him off promising him he had things to do.

When they came out of the meeting four very long hours later it was to discover that Thor had just arrived at the tower. 

The God looked oddly troubled as he quickly approached Tony. Grabbing the genius’s arm without a word he starting pulling him in the direction of the living room with more strength then necessary. Sometimes the God forgot that Tony was merely human and easily breakable when he wasn’t in his Iron Man Suit. He was sure he would have a giant Thor hand shaped bruise on his arm later.

“What’s up Big Guy?” Tony asked wincing a little in discomfort.

“Stark, I think there may be something wrong with your son.” Thor said concerned.

“What?” Tony said alarmed all of the sudden.

“When I arrived moments ago, I found him singing and dancing on top of the refreshment counter in your common room.” Thor explained as they arrived in the living room.

The God gestured towards the Bar area where sure enough Blaine was rehearsing a song while singing and dancing on top of the big bar Tony had built there. 

“Geez Thor I thought you were going to tell me your crazy brother had kidnapped him or something.” Tony said instantly relieved. 

By now he knew that this was not new behaviour or something that he needed to worry about.

“This is a kick ass song.” A voice chimed in from the air vent right above where the pair was standing. “He is killing it too.”

“Thanks Hawk.” Tony said absentmindedly as he viewed the performance.

“So, you are not concerned that the Young Stark is climbing the furniture and possibly under some sort of mind control?” Thor said confused. 

“Huh? Oh...” Tony said watching as Blaine did a particularly daring jump on top of the bar. “Yeah he seems to do that fairly often.”

“Is this an Earth custom that I know not of?” Thor questioned as he too watched the singer perform.

“No, it just seems to be a Blaine thing.” Tony answered thoughtfully.

***

And so, it continued like that. 

Random times whenever Blaine was visiting someone would inevitably catch him up on top of a piece of furniture performing.  
It became so normal to the team that unless they had not seen it before most of the Avengers and SHIELD personnel that had access to Blaine would simply wave at the teen and keep going. 

Occasionally they would stop and watch and listen for a bit. 

His son was extremely talented after all. 

Finally, curiosity at its peak Tony one day decided to just ask Blaine about it. 

The teenager was visiting him for the weekend again and the two of them were sitting in one of those rare quiet moments in comfortable silence down in Tony’s workshop. Tony was puttering around the large room working on Iron Man and Avengers stuff while Blaine worked quietly at a table on some of his homework.

“I watched that video you sent me of the performance you guys did the other day.” Tony said casually trying to start the conversation.

“Oh yeah?” Blaine said looking up and smiling. “What do you think? We might use it at Regionals this year.”

“It was great. Very energetic.” Tony said. “I’m always impressed by the level of energy you have when you sing. Where do you get that from?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe from the man that will lock himself in his workshop for 72 hours straight with no sleep?” Blaine laughed.

“That’s different.” Tony said waving his hand in dismissal. Looking up he realized he needed to get up higher to rig the wire he was currently holding. Without thinking he climbed up on top of his workbench so that he could reach. “I’ve watched you around the house too. There is something about performing that brings out this whole other almost pure energy side of you. I don’t say this often enough but you are amazingly talented Kiddo.”

“Thanks Dad.” Blaine said softly blushing.

“One question though.” Tony said slightly distracted as he moved around pinning the wire down.

“Ok…” Blaine said tentatively not sure where the conversation was going.

“What’s with the unusual obsession with climbing the furniture?”

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked confused.

“Well its just there have been many times where I will come into a room and find you on top of the couch or the dining room table as you are practising.” Tony explained looking down at his son for a moment. “Is it a performance thing?”

“Perhaps I do get a little carried away when I perform a song. But I don’t think that’s why I tend to get up on the furniture. I think that it probably comes from somewhere else.” Blaine said with a mischievous grin.

“Oh yeah? Where?” Tony said pinning another piece of wire in place and not seeing the look on his son’s face.

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed this Dad but you spend a lot of time on top of the furniture too. What’s the saying? Like father, like son.”

“Me? What are you talking about? I never climb the furniture.” Tony frowned when Blaine simply laughed in response. “What?”

Blaine merely smiled knowingly. He motioned with his head for Tony to look down. Blinking in confusion the Genius looked at his feet and realized for the first time he was standing on a workbench several over from the one he had been working at earlier. 

Huh. 

Blaine just laughed at the look on his face.

“Oh. Do your homework.”


End file.
